Don't let me get me
by adskjuhgrewrydujkiuytr4esdf
Summary: After a surprising outburst at Warblers practice will Blaine open up about his past, just what is he hiding, sucky summary sorry! Was originally a multi-chapt but I have turned it into a oneshot...may be multichapt later but for now..oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! The Mayborn loser here! Just putting up this chapter for an idea that popped into my head, I am unsure wether to continue or not so ANY feedback at all would be greatly appreciated and if it IS continued the next chapt. may take a while as it's very sketchy. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with glee.**

Don't let me get me.

Warbler's practice ran on that day, something about choreography and perfecting lyrics but no-one was really listening. Wes had been on a tangent for the better part of an hour and the rest of the acapella choir quickly realised that he wouldn't really notice if they were listening or not and so decided to have their own conversations until Wes ran out of steam. It is here our story begins and it is here that we find two of our favourite warblers; Kurt and Blaine were huddled at the end of one of the leather sofas, both boys had their eyes focused on the small phone in Kurt's hand, both pairs of eyes raking over screen as shock and concern and glimpses of anger flashed across Blaine's usually calm and happy face while sadness and fear stood out prominently on Kurts. All of a sudden the younger let out a shaking sob and buried his face in his hands thus dropping his phone onto the polished wooden floor. The abrupt change in atmosphere caused each and every warbler present to stop what they were doing and look up including Wes. Blaine leaned off the sofa and retrieved the phone from the floor, he quickly found the text in question and frantically began re-reading it before he to, fell back against the sofa a dazed expression taking over his face while Kurt continued to sob quietly into his hands. The Warblers looked to one another, unsure of what to do. Jeff, a lanky boy with floppy, blonde hair stepped forward and gingerly pried the phone from Blaine's fingers in order to read the text which had left both Blaine and Kurt in frightening states. Nothing however could prepare him for the next thing he read, it was short and concise, cryptic but still able to get the point across...if you knew what to look for or it was read multiple times.

_If you set foot back in McK, I will steal more than a kiss_

_D_

After the phone had circulated round the group they all just stared, just wide-eyed staring, at each other, at Blaine, at Kurt, Kurt who really did not need this, sweet, funny, sarcastic Kurt who had been through so much, who now had everything threatened, his life...his innocence. The warblers could do nothing but stare open-mouthed at one another, during this momentary pause Blaine seemed to regain his senses long enough to stand up and extend a hand to Kurt, the care in his eyes speaking of a promise that it would be okay, that nothing could touch him here, that no-one would hurt him while they were there. Which means that what happened next was a surprise, to everyone in the room. Kurt listened to the words spoken by his friend, took one look at the hand in front of him and then raised his gaze so teal eyes met with hazel, into the eyes of the boy he loved and opened his mouth. What happened next was unexpected to say the least, one minute Kurt was sobbing and inconsolable, the next he was glaring at Blaine, anger and visibly seething. "_It's OKAY? Is it? I WON'T get hurt will I? I'm going to have to go back SOMETIME Blaine! I can't afford this school forever, I'll have to face HIM again...you saw the damn text what was it he said? Oh yeah, If you set foot back in McKinley I'm going to steal more than a kiss, do you KNOW the implications of that, can you get the meaning through your thick, overly-gelled skull hmmm? It means if I go back, which I will have to do...HE. WILL. ATTEMPT. RAPE. But I guess you don't really care? I mean it's not as if you have to is it Anderson? Sure you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of homophobia, sure you have your fair _share_ of battle scars but YOU'VE NEVER had something intimate stolen from you, I bet you've never even been forced to HUG someone never mind have your first real kiss stolen!" _By the end of his rant everyone had backed away a few steps, Blaine had physically recoiled and Kurt was visibly shaking, annoyance and hurt still evident upon his face. After a few minutes of an incredible awkward silence everyone was still in the same position except for Blaine, who had stood up, straightened his blazer and oddly enough glared right back at Kurt, before stating in a deep somewhat dark voice.

"_You don't know fuck all about my life, Hummel. You think everything is about you? Sure, I get it. The stupid jock who kissed you, now wants to steal your innocence and I get that your mad and upset but that gives you NO right to take it out on me. I was trying to help. Would you prefer it if I left you in the hands of Karofsky? Huh? So before you go all PMS-y on me, get your facts right, because you Kurt Hummel, don't know a fucking thing about me." _This outburst, so different than Kurt's a few minutes prior, still managed to render everyone shocked and speechless_._ However Kurt wanted this to end with himhaving the last say and began his retort.

"_Oh come on Blaine, I highly doubt it's ANYTHING that bad. I mean you don't know what it's LIKE to have such an important part of growing up stolen from your lips"_

"_YES I HAVE!"_

After the words had left his mouth Blaine's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes widened as the realisation of what he had said hit him. By now every pair of eyes were focused solely on him, even Kurt, whose eyes had gone from angry to worried and shocked were looking at him. Blaine looked wildly around the room, hoping, praying they heard something else but as their expressions said, they had heard those three words, the three words that were the admittance to his past, his most closely guarded secret that NOBODY knew, not Wes, not David, not even his parents..hell it had even taken Blaine a year to admit it to himself and now it was out in the open, there would be questions and Blaine knew these guys, they would not give up until they got the truth or at least as close to the truth as they were willing to go. Blaine stopped his train of thought long enough to steal another look around the room and sure enough each Warbler was looking at their lead soloist with worry, concern, confusion and shock, the expressions clearly marked on each of their faces. Finally he turned back to Kurt fearing the look he would find in his eyes. For the second time that hour teal locked with hazel and in that brief second Blaine saw a thousand emotions run through the boy's eyes, confusion, concern, sadness, a thousand apologies for causing this, a thousand promises to make it up to him, to forget everything. It is unknown when precisely Blaine broke. Was it at the beginning? During Kurt's rant? During the accusations? It was unclear. The only indication that the usually suave and dapper teenager had broken down inside was when he bolted out of the room. No warning. No goodbye. No apology. Just running. The silence that followed in the choir room was broken only by the large ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner. Once again the group of boys found themselves staring around the room, looking at each other in turn, hoping someone would have an answer to what they had just witnessed, when they looked at Kurt a small shrug and shake of the head told them that he was just as clueless as they were, finally one by one they looked at door out of which Blaine had frantically ran not ten minutes previous, staring at the old oak with such intensity as though if they focused all their energy upon the door the answer would appear there. It was Kurt who broke the silence with three simple words that Blaine had used for so many of them but the words had never been used for him.

"_He needs us."_

And with that final statement Kurt turned and walked from the room. It was Jeff who spoke next, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"_Yes, he does need us, but right now? He needs Kurt"_

Kurt had just reached the top of the second stairwell, the one that lead to the dorms. He racked his brains trying to remember the way to Blaine's, he cursed his mind for being so slow in such a desperate time. Giving up on trying recall the exact route he made a wild guess and turned to his left. Scanning the doors for the names of the residents within he passed his own dorm, Wes's, Nick's, Thad's, David's when he stopped at the final one that said **Blaine Anderson**. Kurt stood outside that door for several elongated moments, a whole manner of crazy thoughts going through his mind. _What if he's really angry? What if he hates me? What if he's done something awful Oh shit! What if he's hurt himself? _With that final disturbing image dancing across his eyes, Kurt held his breath, reached out for the doorknob and turned. If you had asked him at a later date what sort of scene he was expecting to be greeted with he would have given you many different scenarios, ranging from Blaine fuming silently to Blaine lying lifeless on the floor, but the scene that greeted Kurt? He would have to say that he did not imagine. As the tall boy edged into the room, his eyes scanned his surroundings looking for his curly-haired friend when at last his eyes settled on a chair, a chair occupied by a certain lead soloist, a chair facing away from the door.

"_Blaine?"_

That small word, laced with so much emotion made the teen turn around but as soon as he saw Kurt he swiftly turned back and hid his head in his hands.

"_I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean it I completely over-reacted."_

The muffled apology just broke the young counter-tenors heart even more, as he spoke his next sentence he could feel his own voice begin to crack, threatening tears.

"_Don't say sorry, please? This is about you, this is far bigger than me, you're __**hurting**__ Blaine. Talk to me? Let me in Blaine. I want to help"_

At those words Blaine looked up, confusion crawling across his features, some wanted to help **him**? It was usually the other way around. He paused then motioned for Kurt to sit at the edge of the bed and turned his back once again to stare out the window. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence Blaine opened his mouth.

"_Are you sure? It's a long story."_

"_I have time."_

That simple confirmation from the young boy, the one saying he would listen was enough to give Blaine the strength carry on. _**Courage, **_a small voice said, it wasn't mocking or cruel, it was kind and in a way it was his mind, his _memory_ telling him that he was ready to share, share what had haunted him for so long.

"_Well, I guess I should start at the beginning."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there! Well I got some really lovely reviews for chapter one so thank you! And to those who pointed out some formatting issues, I'm working on it but it may take a while for me to get used to it so bear with okay? I have to say, I am both proud and disappointed in this chapter, I love the first part but I feel the ending is too rushed, just to be clear the italics are a sort of flashback and the bold italics are Blaine's thoughts. If any of you are interested I have also written a Drarry poem that can be found on my page Well again I cannot thank you enough...Happy reading!**

_It was the first of September and Blaine Anderson was late for his first day of school. Late for his first day of freshman year, needless to say this is not how he had planned on making his first impression. He hurried through the cold rain that had begun to fall in sheets that morning, grimacing each time his trainer-clad foot stepped into another hidden puddle. Looking back I guess you could say it was an omen for things to come, that Blaine should have been looking over his shoulder from that day onwards, but you know what they say...hindsight is a wonderful thing. _

_**Come ON Anderson! Do you want a repeat of middle school? Huh? Do you want another four years of being a loser? Of locker-slams and slurs? Thought not, now hurry up before you're later than you already are.**_

_From the way his mind spoke to him, you would be forgiven for mistaking it as another person, Blaine chastised his over active imagination and almost ran the final few yards in through the large school doors. The petite blonde receptionist didn't even look up at the dripping boy that had just entered, instead opting to burst another bubblegum bubble and asking in a bored tone_

"_Name?"_

"_Blaine Anderson, Miss."_

_He replied in a small voice and it was only because she didn't recognise the name did she even bother to look up from her nails, as her eyes raked over the sodden teen her mouth turned upwards into a small smirk. _

"_New are you? Well you're late so you will have to wait till second periods finished before you can go to class"_

_Second period? Blaine knew he had been late but he never guessed that it was almost by an hour._

"_Fine, can I at least have my timetable?"_

_The question came out snarkier than he had intended but he was soaked and miserable and was late for his first day...he had some sort of right didn't he? Apparently the receptionist thought differently, giving him a sneering look as she lifted a piece of paper out of a pile next to her and held it out for him to take._

_Taking his timetable he proceeded to take a seat in one of the overly padded 'waiting-room' chairs situated beside the reception, he looked over the timetable in his hands to check his classes against the map and obviously to see what teacher he may have to face the wrath of the next day due to missing their class._

_Blaine's stomach sank a little when he found out it was gym he had unintentionally skipped that mornin, he should have been somewhat pleased seeing as gym only occurred twice a week and chances where the coach probably wouldn't even notice that he hadn't been there first class._

_Suddenly a high-pitched ringing echoed through the empty hallway, signalling both the end of class and Blaine's cue to exit the reception area. Bidding a quick thanks to the receptionist, who he noticed had progressed from gum chewing to re-painting her overly long nails, needless to say she didn't notice him leave. _

_Walking hurriedly down the rapidly filling corridor Blaine checked his timetable against his map for the third time in five minutes. His next class was music and if he was honest the only class of the week he was actually looking forward to and he did not want to be late. The only problem was, he was lost. _

_After what seemed like a lifetime of turning into dead corridors and reading his map he finally made it to the music section. Bracing himself for the scolding he was about to receive from the teacher for being five minutes late he breathed deeply and opened the door. _

_The sight that met Blaine was a shock to his system to say the least. The kids in the room were spread haphazardly around it; some on chairs, some sitting on the edges of tables, others sitting at piano stools. There were kids sitting on their own or in groups of two or three and everyone had either an instrument in their hand or was using their voice._

_As Blaine walked in the atmosphere in the room changed for a moment, going from boisterous and happy to deathly quiet and cold, every set of eyes turned to stare at the newcomer who was standing awkwardly at the door occasionally shifting his body weight from one foot to another and trying to avoid any eye contact with the people in the room. _

_This mental standoff seemed to go on for a while until a handsome looking young teacher stepped out of the store humming an old eighties pop song. "Hey guys why all the quiet?" he asked in a confused tone, at least until he followed their line of vision and his eyes rested on the young, curly haired boy in the doorway._

_Giving a look that said 'you know better' at his students, the man walked over to Blaine and held out his hand for the freshman to shake. "Hello, I'm Mr. Peters. You must be Blaine Anderson" loud nature of the teacher threw Blaine off for a moment or two. After mentally shaking himself Blaine gathered his courage and shook his new teachers hand. _

_Seeing Mr. Peters enthusiasm towards the shy boy, the rest of his class took this as a sign to welcome him in after all he WAS new, well actually ALL of them were new to Westerville high that day but everyone in music apart from Blaine had come up through middle school together and so already had their own cliques and gangs and were wary of anybody who would potentially change their dynamic._

_Blaine sensed the tension in the room and quietly chose a chair in the corner, looking around him he was unsure what he was supposed to be doing as it had become obvious the teacher had no lesson plan whatsoever. _

_After ten minutes of listening to his classmates play their guitars, tap their piano keys and sing five-lined made up songs, he picked up his notebook and guitar and focused on writing odd lyrics and playing repetitive chords. _

"It went on like that for a while, I would get to school and glide through every class as though on auto pilot. I lived for the music lessons, granted not much actual teaching went on but it was nice to get something of your own done. I actually wrote several songs in that first month alone...then I didn't write anymore." The last part of his sentence came out as a whisper, as though he was saying it aloud for the first time.

"Blaine, why didn't you write anymore? I mean, if you loved it...why stop?" Kurt seemed puzzled, Blaine loved music and by the speed at which he said he produced the songs, clearly he loved songwriting. It seemed odd to stop.

Kurt's train of thought was interrupted by Blaine talking in monotone once again.

"This next part Kurt, it's a little hard to talk about so just be patient okay?" The last part came out almost as a plea, so how could Kurt say no?

"Of course Blaine, take as long as you need" There was no boredom, no sarcasm present, nothing to indicate that Kurt had better things to do than to listen to Blaine. The reassurance in the former spy's voice allowed Blaine to breathe deeply and open his mouth once more.


End file.
